Nobody Said Love Was Simple
by xxBornOfEvil'sFirexx
Summary: Summer Melanie-Nichole Smith, yeah her name was a mouth full, but that's aside the point...along with her enormously long name, comes enormous problems. Melanie Ella was your typical teenage girl...a real sucker for love, but what happens when her seemingly perfect life turns upside down? After witnessing her boyfriend, Josh making-out with his ex-girlfriend FullSummaryInside!


Summer Melanie-Nichole Smith, yeah her name was a mouth full, but that's aside the point...along with her enormously long name, comes enormous problems. Melanie(Ella) was your typical teenage girl...a real sucker for love, but what happens when her seemingly perfect life turns upside down? After witnessing her boyfriend, Josh making-out with his ex-girlfriend things start to fall apart for Ella. Not only did the incedent put Ella in a fragile state, but it may have brought her closer to multiple people. People such as the desired Harry Styles or mysterious Zayn Malik perhaps? What happens when a little friendly comfort goes a long way? How will Ella cope with her new found rumored love-triange? And where is her childhood best friend Louis during this huge mess? Who knows! Find out in "Nobody Said Love Was Simple" A One Direction FanFic *The boys live normal lives*

* * *

Sitting alone in Starbucks wasn't exactly her ideal way of spending a Saturday night. Sighing she began to tap her fingers on the table, her chin resting within her opposite palm. Josh was late, yet again. She wasn't surprised though, he was never one to be on time; especially when it came to her. She had been sitting in that exact spot for over 45 minutes now. Silently she rose from her chair, grabbed her drink and took stride for the door. How could she have thought that he had actually wanted to mend things between them, as if he really cared?  
A couple of weeks ago she had witnessed what she thought to be the worst thing in her life. Thinking about it now brought her to tears. Sure she may have over-reacted, but in her defense it wasn't the first time something like this had happened.  
The weekend prior to last her and Josh had gone out with a group of their friends to dinner. The night had been going seemingly well. They ordered their food, ate dinner, had a few laughs and caught up with everyone. Nothing off-putting, other than the fact that Josh had been generously friendly with his ex-girlfriend Victoria…  
Her and Josh had been gradually drifting apart for a while now, they just weren't as close as they had been. Being ignored, she took it upon herself to begin spending more time with Louis, her childhood best friend whom she hadn't seen much of as of Josh's sudden appearance in her life, and with Lou, came his friends. Upon noticing how close she had become with the others, Josh began to complain.  
Now back to the problem arising...  
They had just finished eating and began splitting the check, when Victoria let out an annoyed moan.  
"Sorry guys, I seem to have left my money in my car. I'll just go grab it, be back in a sec." She spoke as she began to stand.

"No it's alright; I'll pay your portion." Their friend Harry said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down into her seat. Typical Harry really, always the generous one to help out anyone he could in any way. It's one of the things she had always admired about him.

"No it's fine; it'll just take me a second." Victoria protested getting up once again to leave. Not wanting to aggravate her, Harry nodded in agreement with a smile. Minutes after Victoria had walked out; Josh began patting his pockets as if he were searching for something.

"Shoot!" He half whispered. She gave him a questioning look. "Sorry Melanie, I guess I left my wallet in the car, let me go get it. Be back in a bit." He said with a smile as he pecked her on the cheek before walking out of the restaurant.

Waiting silently she eyed the remaining occupants at the table.

"So Lou, how have you been?" She said smiling. Turning to her, he smiled back,

"I've been just fine, now that my best friend seems to have suddenly remembered I existed." He said jokingly as he poked her in the ribs. Jumping slightly as she was very ticklish she laughed and responded,

"I never forgot about you, you just..."

"Oh I'm only kidding Ella-Bear. I know you'd never forget a handsome hunk like me!" He said winking, using the nickname for her that only her closest friends were allowed.

"Leave it to you to turn any conversation into something about your looks." She said laughing once more. Faking hurt Louis put his hand over his heart,

"Well, let's be realistic here, we all know how much you love talking about me." He said in a snobby tone. Hitting him playfully on the arm, she laughed once more before realizing that Josh had been gone for quite a while now.

"Hey guys, Josh has been out there for a while, I'm going to go see what's taking him so long..." she said before she got up. Walking away she heard her friend Niall shout in his thick Irish accent,

"Just because I ate the most doesn't mean I want to pay for all of ya! You better come back!" Laughing yet again, she walked thru the door. Turning the corner of the building she looked up, stopping suddenly.

"Damnit, she forgot her mobile." Louis said picking the device up off if the table.  
"No worries mate, I'll bring it to her." Harry said immediately grabbing it from Louis' hand.  
"Chill Hazz, she's got a boyfriend already." Liam said breaking his silent streak. With a look of offence on his face, Harry turned to face the lighter haired boy.

"Excuse me?" He questioned.

"Oh give it up lad, we all know you like her." Niall said still munching on some not quite finished food.

"Yeah, whatever." Harry said placing money on the table before ducking his head and exiting the building. Walking up to her he called out,

"Ella, babe, you left your mobile on the table I came to gi-" he was momentarily at a loss for words as he stood directly behind her, witnessing the same scene she had been eyeing for a good two minutes. Slipping the mobile into his pocket, he reached out to her from behind, but before he could make contact she had turned to face him. Looking down at her he felt his chest tighten, there she stood her face pale and eyes watered, trembling. Just as he was about to speak he heard Louis' voice shout from behind him.

"What the hell!" Looking up from Melanie, Harry watched as Louis stormed past them, heading straight for Josh. Just then the tears began to fall; pushing past Harry, Melanie began to run in the opposite direction. Turning abruptly, Harry ordered the other boys 'not to let Lou do anything foolish' before running after her, finally catching her just on the other side of the restaurant.

"Melanie!" he said, raising his voice slightly as she thrashed within his grasp.

"Let me go!" She yelled struggling, "Just let me go!"

Once more he tried, this time much softer,

"Melanie, look at me." He said, grabbing her by the shoulders forcing her to face him. Starring at the cold, hard pavement she sniffled. Receiving no response from her, he crushed her against the hard planes of his muscled chest with no intent of letting go. Hearing her muffled cries and feeling her body shake uncontrollably he began rubbing patterns along her back to calm her.

"Why don't we get out of here? I've already paid." He whispered in her ear. Nodding against his chest, she began to pull herself away from him.

Sitting in Harry's dark SUV she began to nod off, her energy drained from her mass amount of crying in such a short time. Coming in and out of consciousness, she heard Harry speaking short quiet words to someone unknown; only catching bits of the conversation she heard, 'She's fine.' 'With me' 'Home..' 'Tomorrow, before nodding off again. What seemed like a rapid two seconds later she felt her body weight being lifted, was someone carrying her? But who? By the time they had reached her upstairs bedroom it had all come flooding back to her, the restaurant, Josh leaving his wallet, witnessing her boyfriend in a full-on make-out session with his ex-girlfriend; everything.

Feeling herself gently being placed on a soft surface that she could only guess was her bed the tears began to fall once more. Hearing a familiar voice shush her while he stroked her long chestnut brown hair telling her that it was all going to be alright, she opened her eyes; and by the dim light that was projected from a nearby street lamp into her bedroom window, her hazel eyes were met with brilliant green orbs. After a while she slowly began to calm herself, the tears still flowing just not as rapidly as before. Looking down at her Harry softly kissed her on the forehead before telling her to 'get some rest.' Slowly he began to stand when she grabbed his wrist.

"Stay," she croaked out, her voice breaking, "Please…"

Turning back to face her, he just couldn't bare to leave her alone in her current state. A sad smile came across his face,

"Of course Ella-Bear." Scooting over she made room for him, sitting on the bed next to her he placed her head in his lap and rubbed her shoulder up and down. He stayed with her the entire night, and when she awoke the next morning she'd come to realize that he hadn't moved an inch. His head hung forward in his sitting position with his hand upon her should still fast asleep.

The next two weeks were the longest and hardest of her life. For the first couple of days everyone was constantly asking her if she was alright, or if she needed anything. On top of that Josh had continuously been trying to reach her, but she just ignored him. Josh was the last person she wanted to see. Luckily she had Louis and Harry, well all of the boys were there for her, but they lead such busy lives, that they just couldn't be there as often as the two.

"oofffphh"

"Oww," She moaned in pain as she rubbed her head being brought out of her thoughts from that night.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was headin..here let me help you." Said a deep voice as he extended his hand to her. Grabbing his hand she allowed him to pull her up, coming mere inches from his face, she gasped.


End file.
